


Build Me Up

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Mentions Of Vomit, Broken Bones, Drugs, Fluff, Hurt Blitzo, M/M, Pain, Sickfic, Whump, caring stolas, injury aftermath, serious injury, worried Stolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Sequel to Break Me Down. Ended up being a bit long so I posted it separately. Thanks to Hpdq and T-T for their lovely suggestions that went towards making this, and for everyone who encourages me with their awesome comments!Stolas cares for Blitzo in the aftermath of his near-death experience, and Blitzo comes to terms with some feelings that he's been ignoring for far too long.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolitz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Blitzy, there’s no need to be difficult.”

Blitzo swiped a knife through the air- where he’d hidden it, nobody wanted to know. The imp was so injured he could barely move, but at the same time he was so doped up on pain meds that he didn’t seem to care. 

“S-stay away from me! I don’t… I’ve got a plane to catch!”

Stolas smiled gently. “And where are you going on that plane darling? You can’t exactly walk right now.”

“I’m going to get a- uh, a milkshake! I’ll figure out the walking bit later.”

Millie gasped as Stolas stepped within knife range. But instead of getting stabbed, she watched as the owl demon gently wrapped a hand around Blitzo’s and took the knife away. “No need for such efforts, I will get you one on the way home.” 

Blitzo giggled and exclaimed, “Aww, I love you sooooo much!”

An awkward pause followed that statement, filled only with Blitzo’s continued giggles. 

Choosing to ignore the comment, Moxxie broke the silence, asking, “Uh, where are you taking our boss? I’m not sure that we should let you have your way with him while he’s this drugged up.”

“Why I would never!” Stolas made a show of being offended by the notion, one hand pressed dramatically to his chest. “My wife is on vacation, so I can tend to him at my mansion for at least a month.”

The Goetia paused as Blitzo threw up over the side of his bed- and all over an unfortunate nurse. 

“Besides, do you really want to deal with him like this? I love my darling Blitzy very much, but we both know that he can get a little… challenging. Do you have the time and patience for this?”

Moxxie had to admit that Stolas had a point- he very much did not have the time, much less the patience. Tolerating Blitzo on a daily basis at work was hard enough, but playing nursemaid? Blitzo was rude and moody when in pain- challenging had probably been too kind a descriptor. 

“Fine. Can’t really stop you anyway.” Moxxie grumbled and turned away, letting Millie put an arm around him. Let Stolas see for himself how annoying Blitzo could really get. 

Stolas beamed. “Wonderful! I will send updates to your lovely Hellhound receptionist.” Turning to the bed, Stolas gently scooped Blitzo into his arms. The imp was still mumbling mindless nonsense, but he didn’t struggle as much as Moxxie expected. It was almost like he wanted to go with Stolas. Actually, if that earlier statement hadn’t just been the drugs talking, maybe he did want to go with him. Moxxie doubted that his boss had the emotional maturity to feel love, but it did make him wonder. 

Despite Stolas’s cheerfulness on the surface, the owl demon was very concerned for his little partner. The boss of I.M.P had undergone intense surgery, and the doctor had informed Stolas that while Blitzo’s wrist and tail, along with his numerous cuts and bruises, would heal just fine- but it was possible that Blitzo would never walk normally again because of how severely his leg had broken. The x-rays had been horrible enough to look at, and Stolas couldn’t even imagine how agonizing it would be to have steel pins drilled through one’s femur. The whole leg had been crushed to pieces, but thankfully Stolas had thrown enough money around to avoid an amputation. Even so, infection was a major concern. 

The imp had passed out while being carried, and Stolas stroked a finger down Blitzo’s face. The poor dear hadn’t been properly awake for days, yet he was exhausted. 

Stolas had already arranged for medical supplies to be delivered, whatever he could think of even possibly needing; bandages, IV bags, saline, enough pain medications to kill a blue whale, bedpans, even a wheelchair. In addition to this, while medically unnecessary, Stolas had ordered a large stuffed horse to be placed on the bed he’d prepared. 

It ended up being a smart move; the fun part of being drugged out of one’s mind was starting to wear off, and Blitzo squeezed the stuffed horse tightly as soon as he was laid on the bed. Stolas had been as gentle as he possibly could, but Blitzo had woken up when they reached the mansion and with the effects of the medications fading, every movement Stolas made had clearly been agonizing. 

Would pills dissolve in milkshake? Stolas shook his head and moved the treat to the freezer. Blitzo was still coming down from surgery, so dumping a bunch of sugar into his stomach might not be the best plan. New IV it was then; thankfully Stolas had hired a few nurses for things of this nature.

On his command a nurse began to prepare the bag, and Stolas noticed Blitzo’s face turn pale when he saw the needle. 

“It’s just a painkiller, nothing too extreme.”

Blitzo frowned. “That’s- that’s not the problem- nevermind.”

Stolas leaned over the bed and stroked Blitzo’s horns to calm him. “I know you don’t like needles, but I can also see that you are in pain. Once you rest, and can hold down some solid food, we can switch to pills.”

Reluctantly Blitzo nodded, cursing under his breath but allowing the nurse to work. He relaxed when Stolas covered the needle in his arm with a large piece of gauze. It was odd- Blitzo still knew it was there, but the panicky feeling in his chest subsided when he didn’t have to look at it.

Once Blitzo was settled into a drugged sleep once more, Stolas slipped out of the room. Octavia stood there waiting for him, her arms crossed. “How long is he going to stay here?”

Stolas sighed and leaned put his arm around his daughter as they walked further away from Blitzo’s room, trying to find the words to explain, “I’m not sure, my owlette. He’s very, very hurt.”

Octavia was quiet for a moment. “Did mum go on vacation because of this?”

“No. I didn’t even plan to bring him here until two days ago. She was angry with me for… other reasons. ”

Tears welled up in Octavia’s eyes, and she wiped them away angrily. “She’s not coming back this time- I know because she packed up all of her jewelry. Are you leaving too, once he’s better?”

Stolas shook his head, pulling his daughter closer to him in a comforting hug. “You know that I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry that your mother and I couldn’t make things work, but I don’t plan on abandoning you- ever.”

Octavia relaxed and smiled a little. “Thanks dad.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blitzo idly flipped through tv channels, tired but unable to sleep with the pain in his leg. He was still on enough meds to kill a moose, but the high had worn off again. The nurses had convinced Stolas to wean him off before he could get addicted to the good stuff, and that stupid bird had actually listened!

Oh well, the drugs had been fun while they lasted. Whenever Blitzo tried to sort through his memories of the very beginning, when he’d been the most high, the images were garbled and bright like a colorful LSD kaleidoscope. Loona had told him that he’d been super emotional and had alternated between crying and vomiting- embarrassing, but not the worst thing he’d done in public. And yet, it felt as though an important detail was missing.

Blitzo shrugged. Maybe he’d said something about Moxxie’s tiny man bits or something? Whatever, if he couldn’t remember then it must not have mattered much. And he was injured, which was pretty much a free pass to do anything he wanted. It had been beyond entertaining to order Stolas around like a personal maid- the Goetia wouldn’t stop hovering, so Blitzo figured that he should make the most of it. 

At the thought of Stolas, Blitzo found his face getting warm and rubbed at it angrily. He did NOT love that dumb flirt- he didn’t even like him! The imp wished that his body would get the hint and stop reacting like a schoolgirl with a first-time crush. 

And yet, Blitzo still had to stifle a smile when said dumb flirt waltzed in hours later, looking very pleased with himself.

“What’s with that expression?” Blitzo meant to sound annoyed, and screamed internally when his voice came out as an anxious squeak. Stolas had been gone for a long time today, a startling difference from the rest of the time Blitzo had been at the manor, when Stolas had almost never left for longer than half an hour. Despite his bull-headed attitude, Blitzo had found himself a little worried. 

Stolas grinned and sank into the chair beside Blitzo’s bed with a soft groan. “I may have had some words with your last client- urp! Ah, excuse me dear, I had a big lunch.”

“I’m guessing Loona gave you their name?” Stolas nodded, and Blitzo continued, “Our whole business model is dependent on client confidentiality! If words get out that clients are being attacked because of us-”

Stolas stopped the imp’s sentence by gently nibbling the base of his horns, just at the right spot to make Blitzo purr with pleasure. The owl demon waited until Blitzo was too mellowed out to continue trying to argue, then spoke, “You won’t have to worry about this client causing any more troubles.”

Ugh, Stolas was too dang good at getting Blitzo exactly where he wanted him. In the moment he wanted nothing more than to bang until he passed out, but he had to ask… “What did you do?”

“Let us simply say that I disposed of him in a way that can’t be traced.”

Blitzo blinked slowly, processing exactly what that meant. “Oh.”

Stolas cradled Blitzo’s face in his hands, and Blitzo found himself leaning into the touch instead of pulling away. 

“Why do you do things like this for me? We have a business agreement, you don’t need to act like you actually care.”

Stolas felt his heart break as he watched Blitzo’s sad and scared face. The poor little imp couldn’t even look at him- Stolas knew that his little love thought poorly of himself, but it was devastating to see him be so blunt about it.

Moving gingerly as to not cause Blitzo pain, Stolas slid into the bed, wrapping his limbs around the imp. “It astounds me that you continue to see yourself as a being undeserving of love while you are surrounded by so much of it.”

Blitzo frowned but didn’t pull away, and Stolas pressed a line of kisses along his skin, from the right collarbone up to his lips. I love you Blitzo. I will do whatever it takes to make you see that you are worthy of the love that your family and I have for you.”

The two lay tangled together for a few hours, and Stolas eventually found himself drifting off, soft hoots punctuating his breaths as one of Blitzo’s hands threaded absentminded fingers through his feathers. 

Just as Stolas started slipping into sleep, Blitzo’s hand paused, and he whispered,

“I-I love you too.”


End file.
